Letters to Her (SwanQueen)
by chloenicholas
Summary: Emma Swan had always wanted to join the army. When she finally does, she writes letters to her family. Including Regina. When Emma discovers that Regina has feelings for her, will their friendship seize to exist, or will it turn into something more? (Au)
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Emma,_

 _It's been two days, and I already miss you. I didn't think I would miss you this much, but now you're not here with me, or with Henry, I realise how much I need you. Truth is, I'm lost without you. I have no one to talk to. I mean, who's going to want to have a civilized conversation with the Evil Queen? That's right, no one…except you._

 _Emma, Henry misses you like crazy. He's scared. Every night I hear him sobbing quietly into his pillow. He just wants you to stay safe, that's all. Before you came to Storybrooke Henry never really mentioned his birth mother, he never mentioned you. But you've changed his life. You've changed both of ours. Our son needs us both, he loves you so much. I've never cried so much over someone, and I never thought I'd cry over you. I love you, Emma. I've never told you this in person, I was way too scared…and stupid. I hope I can very soon, but I do. I really do love you. You probably don't feel the same way about me, but that's okay. There are plenty of other people out there, and they deserve you more than I._

 _Your mother misses you too. We've been spending time together. I know that sounds crazy, but we're doing it for Henry. He needs everyone around him to get along. I almost forgot to ask, how silly of me…but how are you? I hope they're easy on you. If not, you could always teach them a lesson._

 _I don't have much to say…not much has happened in two days. Do you know when you'll be able to come home yet? I really do hope that it's not long._

 _Stay safe, Emma._

 _Love from,_

 _Regina._

As Emma read through the letter for the sixth time, tears slowly fell down her cheeks, onto the piece of paper with Regina's elegant handwriting scribbled all over it. _I love you._ Those three words. Those three very _powerful_ words. Regina had said them. She had said those words to Emma. "Oh, Regina." Emma brought the folded paper to her mouth, kissing the piece of paper. She didn't know if she was going to see Regina again. What if something bad happens?

The tears fell uncontrollably as she sat back on her small bed. If only Regina knew. If only she knew Emma felt exactly the same about her. _Emma loved Regina._ "Swan, are you alright?" Standing in the doorway was Emma's roommate, Leah.

"Fine, just a letter from home. That's all." Emma wiped her eyes as Leah walked over to her bed in the other corner.

"Must have been one hell of a letter. I haven't seen someone cry that much at a letter in months." Emma nodded, chuckling to herself. "Can I read it? I don't know much about you, and wow it would be fun to know!" Emma nodded again, handing the letter to the girl.

"Here. It's quite a short one." Leah opened the letter reading it carefully. After she had read it, she looked at the paper, probably in shock.

"What are you going to say to her? To Regina?" Leah finally spoke, looking at Emma. "Do you love her back?" Emma didn't know what to say; she was lost for words.

"Yeah, I love her. Very much. I just can't believe it." Leah nodded, handing the paper back to Emma.

"It's a lot to take in, I guess. Regina sounds like a nice person, and she likes her metaphors too… _Evil Queen,_ what is that supposed to mean?" Emma's eyes widened as she forgot Regina had mentioned her Enchanted Forest counterpart. "Wait, never mind, she's probably a fan of Disney movies." Emma nodded, twiddling her fingers around each other.

"I guess I should write back. Her letter took over a week to get here." Leah nodded, taking that as a sign to leave, not wanting Emma to feel uncomfortable if she were to get emotional.

"I'll see you around" Leah left the room, Emma getting up and moving over to the desk. She pulled out a sheet of paper from the draw, grabbing a pen from the small cup on the desk.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Sorry it has taken so long for your letter to arrive, I have no clue why. I'm doing great, everyone around here is so friendly and helpful. I've got a really nice roommate, her name is Leah. She's kind and really helpful…and good at giving out advice._

 _That brings me to this point. Regina, I wish you had told me sooner. It all started when I first came to Storybrooke. You, obviously, hated me to pieces. But, I saw the good in you. I knew that you could change. Because when you see the good in someone, you never give up on them. I saw the good in you, Regina. And I still do. You have proved so many times that you aren't as evil as everyone says you used to be. You changed for your son…Our son. I do love you Regina, so much. There may be many people out there, but I choose you. I would do anything for you, I need you._

 _As for Henry, is he doing any better? Please tell him that I miss him and give him a hug from me. I'm sorry you have to witness so much emotion from our son…it must be so painful. As for seeing my mother, since when did you two get on good terms with each other?_

 _I hope you are well, Regina, and sorry this letter is short, but I'll definitely find out when we get to come for a little while and let you know._

 _Stay strong, Regina. I know you can do this. I know you can get through this._

 _Love from,_

 _Emma._

A few tears had escaped her eyes, staining the paper. Emma carefully folded the sheet, sliding it into a fresh, new envelope, squiggling Regina's address on the front of the envelope. _Emma was madly in love with Regina_. She closed the envelope, leaving her dorm and heading to the social room. The officers had a box in there which was taken to the closest post box every other day. "Swan!" Emma looked for the source of the voice. _Leah_. She walked over to Emma, stopping at the table next to where Emma was standing.

"Please, Call me Emma." Emma chuckled. The only person who really called her Swan was Regina. Leah nodded.

"Emma, come join us. We managed to find some scotch and you look like you could really use some right now. I'm guessing you wrote back to Regina?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, and I guess I could use some. Thanks." Emma followed the girl into the next room, four other girls and three men were sitting out the table.

"This is Emma, my roommate." They all looked up from the card game they were playing, now looking at the two new people in the room.

"Hi," Emma stood there awkwardly, waving her hand.

"This is Lance, Peter and James." Leah gestured to the three males, "And that's Olivia, Jessica, Rebecca and Alison." Each girl waved at Emma as their name was spoken.

"Come sit. You look like you need one." Peter pulled out the empty chair next to him, Emma gladly going to sit down.

"So Emma, tell us about yourself." Olivia spoke up, looking at the blonde.

"Well there's not much to know. I was brought up in the foster care system, made friends, committed crimes, fell in love, went to jail, had a son, and found my birth parents whom I live with today. It's quite boring really." Emma laughed, looking at the group. To her surprise, they were all grinning.

"Not much to know? You have to tell us more." Rebecca laughed, pouring Emma a drink and handing her the glass. Emma took a sip of the cool liquid that burned her throat.

"What do you want to know?" Emma finished off the content of the glass.

"You have a son?" Lance questioned. Emma nodded in reply. "You don't look that old." Lance added, everyone in the room laughing.

"I'm 30 years old. I think that's old enough." Emma giggled. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"30? Are you sure?" Alison asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, grabbing the bottle of scotch and pouring herself a glass and then taking a sip.

"So, are you single?" James asked, staring at the blonde. Emma almost spat out her drink as she was asked the question.

"Yes, but even if you was interested in me, I don't _swing_ that way." Emma said, taking a small sip of her drink.

"What? I don't get it." James said confused. Everyone chuckled.

"It means she doesn't like boys, dumbass." Leah whacked his arm, everyone laughing.

"You're _gay_?" Emma was starting to think that James wasn't that smart…Which she was probably right at his choice of questions.

"Uh, Yeah." Emma answered sarcastically, as if there was no other option.

"So, you like someone then?" Jessica asked, playing with one of the cards in the middle of the table. "If you do, tell us about them."

"Yeah, I do." Leah and Emma smiled. Leah knew how much Regina meant to Emma. Just from reading one letter. "Her name is Regina, she can be an absolute bitch sometimes, but I owe her so much. She's the Adoptive mother of my son, which makes everything so weird, but I love her." Emma smiled, blushing ever so slightly.

The night continued with much more alcohol consumed, but Emma was going to deny it anymore. She loved Regina and nothing, not one tiny thing, could stop that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Mom,_

 _Ever since Regina received your letter, she's been so happy, like always smiling happy. She misses you. A lot. I know something is going on, mom. I know you, and I know her. Mom never smiles as much as she is today._

 _Not much has happened in the month you've been away. Everyone's still getting used to the feeling of you not being around. Grandma still cries often, but her and mom have started spending time together...I don't know why. Ma seems to be opening up to more people, and it's because of you. You changed the lives of everyone here, you're the saviour and you've given mom her happy ending._

 _I have a girlfriend. Her name is Violet. Mom doesn't really agree with her, and I'm sure you won't, but she's really kind and I love her. She's in my class, and she loves horses...mom says its fate that my first love is just like hers – without the heart crushing, of course. That's if you decided to not actually crush her heart, that's another story._

 _I don't have much to write, and I just hope that I get to see you again soon. Regina says that you don't know when you'll be able to come home yet, but I really hope it is soon._

 _Love,_

 _Henry._

As Henry folded the letter ready to be posted, he looked at Regina from across the Room. " _She has it again,_ " Henry thought. Regina was, in fact, reading Emma's first letter. She had been doing that quite often, and it made Henry quite happy. Happy that his moms were finally getting along. He couldn't help but notice something was going on between the two women, and Henry knew. He knew that somehow his mothers had fallen in love. Quite crazy, but he knew. What they had - Emma and Regina - was much more than just a friendship. In a way, Henry thought it was coincidence, like they are meant to be. Things like this don't happen regularly. It was like fate - fate that Regina adopted the saviour's son, fate that hate turned into love.

Emma finished yet another day of drill, much to her disliking. Drill wasn't her favourite thing, but she was glad it was over. It was now December, the bitter cold nipping at Emma's face. Snow had yet to fall, but the milky colour of the sky suggested that it was going to happen soon. "Okay Troops, listen up!" Commander Cameron said, or rather, shouted. "Christmas is soon approaching, and you are entitled to time off over this period. You will leave here on the 20th and return on the 3rd January! I suggest you let your friends and families know. You're all dismissed." Emma came to attention before doing a right turn and marching forward. She had gotten quite used to this by now. It took her some time to get used too many of the technical terms the army used, but she was a fast learner.

Emma went back to her room, kicking off her boots and sitting cross legged on her bed. From under the bed she pulled out a small, but very long book 'Les Misérables' by Victor Hugo. It was one of her favourites. Emma loved to read, and since being in the army she had nothing else to do apart from read.

Emma had just started Part three when Leah walked in. "Swan, you have mail!" Leah said, chucking an envelope at Emma. She recognised the handwriting immediately...Henry. "Is it from Regina" Leah said as Emma pulled the letter out of the envelope.

"No, it's from my son," Emma smiled, unfolding the envelope and starting to read his very neat and impressive cursive.

"Your son? Oh, I remember you telling us about him! How old is he?" Emma looked up from the letter and smiled at Leah.

"He's thirteen, and in big trouble...He has a girlfriend! No wonder Regina doesn't approve! He says he loves her, oh I hope Regina has given him the talk." Emma felt worried, but also proud of Henry. He was quite a lonely child, and that was obvious to anyone.

"Emma, calm down! It's just a girl. I'm sure they're fine!" Leah laughed, looking at her own mail.

"Henry, my son, he knows something is happening between Regina and I. He's a smart kid, very smart. Honestly, I don't know what is going on between me and Regina...I guess I'll see over Christmas break."

"Oh yeah! So are you going to tell your family you're coming home, or are you going to leave it as a surprise?" Leah finished reading the last of her letter, placing it back in the envelope. "Personally, I would leave it a surprise, it makes the holidays feel so special...but that's up to you."

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about that. Anyway, what's your letter about? It's quite odd because you know a lot about me, but I hardly know anything about you!" The two chuckled together, Emma placing the letter under her pillow with all the others she had gathered over the last few months.

"That was my boyfriend, Zack. Honestly, I don't think he wants to be with me for much longer. I don't know, he just seems so annoyed with me...it might just be me." Leah's eyes glistened with tears but she refused to let them fall. She had learned as a child that showing emotion was weakness. She had to stay strong.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Emma gave a small, reassuring smile, patting Leah on the shoulder.

"I'll be okay...anyway, what are you going to send back to Henry? Do you think Regina's spoke to him already?"

"I have no clue. Henry's life has been hard, and I don't want to be tough on him, if you get me?" Leah nodded before she continued. "After I gave birth to him, I wanted nothing to do with him, I wanted Henry to have his best chance - and that wasn't with me. Regina adopted him, and then three years ago, Henry found me." Emma laughed at the memory of Henry turning up on her birthday and brining her to Storybrooke.

"What was Regina like?" Leah loved to listen to Emma's stories, and Emma would happily tell them.

"She hated me," Emma chucked. "When I took Henry back home, I knew that we wouldn't get along...I mean it looked like I had just walked into our son's life for me to take him away. It took a long time to get Regina to open up and settle our differences, but we got there. We became friends. I started to feel things, emotions that I wouldn't just feel with a friend, but I never actually had the courage to tell her because I just knew she didn't feel the same way for me. Gosh, I didn't even tell her I was bisexual...my parents don't even know that! But, I guess she did feel the same way and I hope we can make something out of it." Emma smiled. She had never been open to someone other than her parents and Regina.

"Sounds like one hella long roller coaster." Leah laughed, standing up. "I'm gonna write back to Zack, maybe you should send Regina a message." Leah winked at Emma, she almost throwing a pillow at her roommate.

"Fine!" Emma laughed, walking over to the desk and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Dear Regina and Henry,_

 _I'll be coming home soon...I don't know when, but it's going to be soon. I'm excited to see everyone, including you. It's been almost six months, but it's felt like forever._

 _I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss my moms food, I miss granny's, I miss my hot coco with cinnamon, gosh I even miss apple cider._

 _As for you, Henry, a girlfriend!? We are going to have to have a very serious conversation if Regina hasn't already._

 _Not much new has happened since I last wrote a letter. It's gotten colder, a sign winter is really here. I hope you're all well._

 _See you soon._

 _Emma._

"I wonder when Emma will be home, it seems like forever." Snow Said as Her and Regina sipped on some tea. "I can't believe it, my girl is away training for the army." Snow had finally accepted that Emma was doing what she wanted, being brave just like her father.

As it was almost Christmas, David and Henry had gone to get a Christmas tree. Regina refused to even touch any other tree that wasn't her beloved apple tree that stood proudly in the middle of her garden showing off the crisp, red fruit. "It's been a while since I heard from her." Regina said, cutting a slice of apple turnover and placing it on a plate for Snow.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably busy." Regina nodded, taking a bite of her cake. Honestly, she was impressed by her own cooking skills.

As the door slammed open, both women looked towards the doorway too see Charming and Henry, both sporting rosy red cheeks. Charming was attempting to pull a middle sized tree into the house, Henry helping him. "Hi Mom, Hi grandma!" Henry smiled at both women. Henry was holding a pile of letters, no doubt the post.

The pair managed to get the tree into the house, Regina and Snow laughing at their attempt. As Henry finished he walked to Regina, giving her a hug and then handing her the stack of letters. "I got the Mail on the way in!" Henry headed to the living room, probably going on his phone to play some games or text one of his friends.

Regina looked at the first few letters - junk. The last letter, Regina recognised the handwriting to easily, Emma. "It's from Emma." Regina carefully opened the envelope, pulling out the letter and unfolding it.

Moments later, Regina gasped, followed by a wide grin. Snow looked at her, a confused expression formed on her face. "What is it? What's happened?" Snow started to panic, Regina placing her hands upon Snow's shoulders.

"She's coming home." Regina smiled, making snow smile, tears forming in her eyes. Regina couldn't believe it, she would actually see Emma. She could actually tell her in person.

"She's coming home! This isn't a joke, right?" Regina shook her head, handing now the letter. "Oh my, my baby girl is coming home!" Charming and Henry both came into the kitchen, looking at both confused.

"What is it?" Charming walked over to snow, giving her a once over, making sure nothing had happened.

"Nothing, nothing." Snow laughed, wiping the few tears that had fell during her and Regina's little moment.

"Emma's coming home." Regina smiled. Charming's eyes went wide as he realised what this meant.

"Did she say when? For how long?" He, too, was smiling, finally happy that he would get to see his daughter.

"No, she doesn't know when, or for how long, but she said soon." Snow looked up at her husband, chuckling. "She's finally coming home."

Regina was excited, even if she didn't know the date she would come back to Storybrooke but that one sentence made her day so much better, a sentence that meant so much to everyone in the Mill's household right now:

Emma is coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

The small town of Storybrooke never did get any visitors. Nobody drove through the town, nobody stopped to visit. Today that was going to change. No one in the town knew, and no one in the town was expecting a certain blonde to return home.

For any normal day, Regina Mills would wake up, get dressed, wake her son up and then cook them both breakfast, before finishing off any paperwork that needed to be filled out. Some things were different today, though. There was no paperwork to be filled out, her son wasn't at home and was visiting his grandparents, snow had settled on the streets of the town for the first time in years, and Regina had slept past her alarm.

Christmas was in Five days, and Henry being out gave Regina a chance to prepare his gifts. She didn't really know what to get him as shopping for a teenage boy was quite hard.

After finally getting out of bed, Regina decided today wasn't the day to be wearing her usual dress and heels, instead digging deep into her wardrobe and pulling out a turtleneck jumper and some black skinny jeans. After all, no one would see her. She didn't have any plans, and was planning on just having some alone time.

When she was dressed, Regina headed downstairs for some breakfast. Regina decided to make pancakes, and not realising, made too many as she forgot about Henry not being there. She chucked to herself, placing the extra pancakes into a container and putting it in the fridge, ready for whenever someone wanted them. Just as she was about to sit down, the phone rang. Regina saw that it was Robin, one of her only friends, other than Emma. She picked up the phone, pressing it to her ear, "Hello?" She said, sitting down.

"Regina? How are you?" Robin's voice was cracking, obviously not having very good reception.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Regina and Robin had been friends for a few months now. They acted like brother and sister. Robin knew pretty much everything about Regina, except for Emma. He didn't know nothing about Regina and Emma.

"I'm good...anyway, I was wondering if you were free this lunchtime and wanted to go for some lunch a Granny's?" Regina had this odd feeling about Robin. She was sure he wanted to be more than friends but Regina pushed off the thought and sighed.

"I'm a bit busy today, how about we arrange something tomorrow?" Regina put on an apologetic voice.

"Sure, goodbye Regina." Robin sounded hurt, but Regina shrugged it off, not wanting to cause any arguments.

"Goodbye, Robin." Regina put the phone down, sighing. Something felt off about today, and it made Regina a little anxious. Robin had never asked to go to granny's with her and she never really wanted too, either.

Regina finally began eating, putting all her worry behind her. After all, it was Christmas, and Christmas was a time to be happy.

Emma Swan woke with excitement. Today was the day she would finally get to see everyone back in Storybrooke. Everyone at the camp base was excited, people rushing around and packing their bags.

"So, are you looking forward to today, Swan?" Leah asked, shoving the piles of letters back into her bag. Emma was almost done packing, placing the last of her items in her rucksack. Everyone was due to leave in an hour, and this made Emma's nerves grow. What if everyone gets mad because she didn't tell them she was coming back? What if everyone had already made plans? "Swan!" Emma shook her head, not realising she was daydreaming.

"Sorry, and yeah, I guess." Emma smiled, zipping up her bag. She had not brought much stuff with her to begin with as she didn't need it. Emma was dressed in her combat uniform, her hair in a tight ponytail. She loved her uniform, and she was proud to wear it.

"Please tell Regina, I mean if you're ready. It's obvious you love her." Emma looked up at Leah, grinning.

"Yeah, I do. I just need to think about how I'm going to tell her. She'll probably be the first person I visit...none of them know I'm coming." Emma laughed. She had lied to Regina, telling her that she didn't know when she was coming home.

"Good. I'm sure it will all go fine." Leah smiled, also zipping up her bag.

\- (Time lapse) -

The hour passed, and before she knew it, Emma was back in her yellow bug. "I missed you." Emma tapped on the steering wheel, turning the keys. It had been six months without her luxuries and she had missed them so so much.

Driving in the snow was quite difficult, but by 2 pm, Emma was almost at Storybrooke. Light snow had started to fall from the sky, making the suburbs look somewhat like a scene from a movie. Many cars passed by, some covered in a light dusting of snow, some looked like they hadn't been touched by snow at all.

Emma finally reached Storybrooke and a wave of anxiety flew over her. Some people were in the streets, building snowmen or putting out Christmas decorations. Five days till Christmas. Emma realised that this was a perfect time to come home.

First stop, Regina's house. Questions raced through her mind. What if Regina wasn't happy to see her? What if Regina wasn't even home?

Emma drove up to Mifflin Street, parking her bug a few houses down from Regina's. She was nervous as hell. Why did she feel like this? "Because you love her." Her mind answered for her. She stayed in her car for a few minutes, thinking about what she was going to say. She had to take it slowly. What if Henry was home? She was going to have to have a chat about this with him. "Suck it up, Swan." She took a deep breath in before stepping out of the car. The winter chill nipped at her skin, Emma wrapping her jacket closer around her.

Walking up Regina's driveway was more difficult than ever. She took one more deep breath before replacing the worry with happiness. She was home, that was every reason to be happy. Emma knocked on the door three times before waiting for someone to answer.

The door finally opened, Emma was the first to speak. "Well, Madame Mayor, a simple hello would be nice." Emma laughed, looking and the shock on Regina's face. The mayor didn't speak, instead she started to cry.

"Emma." Regina finally spoke, still standing in the doorway. "You're back." Emma nodded, smiling.

"Yep, and if you don't mind, can I come in? It's freezing out here." Regina nodded, opening the door for Emma to come in. Regina wiped away her tears but few still fell, slowly down her face.

"Is Henry here?" Regina shook her head, Emma and her both walking into the kitchen.

"No, he's at your parents' house. I just can't believe it...you're home." Emma smiled. Home.

"Yeah, I get the whole of Christmas off, which is great. Regina, I wanted to say thank you." Emma decided now was the best time to tell her everything.

"For what? Oh, would you like a drink?" Emma nodded, taking a seat next to the kitchen counter.

"Yes, please...and for everything. Over these last six months, I didn't know what I was going to do without my parents, without my son and without you. You made me so happy with the letters, and I can't thank you enough." Emma couldn't stop smiling. Being home had never felt so good.

"Well, it was strange not seeing you around and it took the whole town a while to get used to it." Regina had made Emma hot coco with cinnamon. "Here, I made your favourite." Regina was still in shock. She hadn't expected Emma to turn up just like that.

"Thank you." Emma didn't know what to say. "Is it the mayor's day off today? It's unlike you to not be wearing something professional?" Emma couldn't have said something more awkward, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well sheriff, I planned to have a day to myself, but I'm glad that you actually turned up. A day to myself is normally cleaning, baking and more cleaning." Regina chuckled, a large smile was still present on her face. Emma had never seen her smile so much.

The two chatted for a little while longer, finishing their drinks. Emma had told Regina about everything from Leah to some of the things she had to do on a daily basis. "Well, I guess I should go and see Henry." Emma stood up, putting her cup into the sink.

"Oh, okay...well I guess I'll see you soon?" Regina questioned, looking hurt. Emma felt sad, but soon smiled again at Regina.

"Come with me...I'm pretty sure my parents aren't going to react as calm as you did...especially my mother, and you are Henry's mother. I don't know how he'll react."

"Yes, our son is a bit unpredictable." Regina laughed, getting her coat. "We can take my car." Emma nodded, heading for the door. "Oh, and Miss Swan?" Emma looked around at Regina. "Welcome back." Emma smiled.

The two got into the car, driving to Mary Margaret's house. The drive was silent, both not knowing what to say.

As they reached the building, Emma became nervous again. Regina seemed to sense her nerves, placing her hand on Emma's shoulders. "It's going to be fine, Emma. Calm down." She just hoped her parents reacted like Regina did.

The two entered the building. "Stay here, I've got a plan." Regina walked up to the door, Emma out of sight. She knocked a few times, waiting for an answer.

"Mom!" It was Henry who opened the door. Mary Margaret and David were cooking something in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Regina smiled before she answered.

"I've got a surprise for you - well all of you." Mary Margaret and David looked up, Emma walking out from her spot.

"Hi!" Emma said. Silence. The sound of tableware dropping against wood sounded, Henry just standing there.

"Emma? Emma!" Mary Margaret rushed to the door, embracing her daughter in a hug as she started to cry.

"Mom." Emma, too, was crying. The wave of emotions had just made Emma realise that her family loved her so much. And even if they had chosen to send her away to protect her, everything was for the best.

"Mom, you're home." Henry stood there, totally in shock. Emma finally managed to get out of her mother's embrace, still standing outside the apartment.

"Yeah, kid. I am." Emma looked at Regina, who was also looking at her. She didn't know why, but Regina had made this situation a lot easier for her.

"Come in, I'm just making some lunch...are you both hungry?" Emma nodded, walking into the room. She wasn't expecting it, but Henry walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you, mom." Henry finally let her go, Emma rustling his hair.

"I missed you, too. Now, tell me about this girlfriend of yours." Henry's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Regina hid a laugh, while Mary Margaret and David looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, Henry. Tell us about this girlfriend of yours." David looked at him, laughing.

"Her name is Violet. She's in my class, and she likes horse riding. Okay?" Henry sat on the sofa, hiding his embarrassment.

"Okay, kid. I can't wait to meet her." Emma smiled, joining Henry on the sofa.

Everyone had joined in the conversation, Emma telling her parents about everything that had happened. "It's good to have you back." David hugged his daughter as they sat watching TV. Emma smiled, hugging her father.

It was good to be back.


End file.
